Sydney Trains M Set
|operator = *Sydney Trains (2013-Present) *CityRail (2003-2013) *State Rail Authority (2002-2003)|fuel = Electric|years_built = 2002 - 2005|entered_service = 2002 - 2005|years_in_service = 2002 - present|years_withdrawn = None|last_vehicles_withdrawn = None|refurbishment_dates = None|number_under_con = None|number_in_service = 35 sets|number_withdrawn = None|airconditioned = Yes|accessible_toilet = No|baby_change_table = No|reversible_seating = Yes|wheelchair_access = Yes|number_built = 140 carriages|number_under_construction = None|refurbishment = None|unit-type = Suburban|toilet = No}}The Sydney Trains Millennium or M set is a class of electric multiple unit operated by Sydney Trains in Sydney, New South Wales, Australia. They are one of the newest trains in the Sydney Trains rolling stock (as the first of the fourth generation fleet) and run (currently) in Sector 2, which consists of the T2 Inner West & Leppington Line, T3 Bankstown Line, T5 Cumberland Line and T8 Airport & South Line. The Millennium trains replaced 1960's Tulloch Trailers. The Waratah trains are based on the design of the Millennium train, copying many features including interior carriage design. Design The Millennium train is a double decker, with four cars. With the middle two cars being non-control cars (car number prefix N) and the two outer cars being driving control trailer cars (car number prefix D) fitted with the pantograph. The Millennium train is equipped with an AC drive system, whereas the Tangara has a DC drive system (except G7, which was scrapped after the Waterfall train disaster). Most of the time, they are coupled together to form an 8 car train, except for services on the few lines that only require 4 car sets. The Millennium train concept is an evolution of the Tangara T Set concept - the Millennium Train introduced crumple zones to absorb impact in a collision as one of its new feutures. They are also the first trains in the Sydney Trains fleet to utilise auto announcements and internal display screens to inform passengers of the next station and where the train will stop at, which carried over to all subsequent new trains such as the OSCAR, Waratah and Hunter Railcar sets, while also being retrofitted to the Tangara T Sets. Operations When the M sets were first delivered in 2002, they encountered many problems delaying their introduction. Because of the high power draw of the train compared to older trains, it often overloaded the power supply and caused equipment to fail. One of the frequencies emitted by the AC motor also caused signals to fail. As a result of these problems, they were all taken out of service for a few months while substations were upgraded. A similar problem with the power draw was encountered when the Waratahs were introduced. When delivered, all of the Millenniums were allocated to Eveleigh Maintenance Centre (southeast of Redfern). As such, they have green target plates. As with all other trains, they are stabled in various other yards overnight. In 2018, the Millenniums were moved to Auburn Maintenance Centre to allow space for the pending arrival of the New Intercity Fleet. The NIF trains will be temporarily maintained at Eveleigh, until the new maintenance centre at Kangy Angy on the Central Coast Line is opened. This move was allowed by the contract for the delivery of the Waratahs, which stated that, when required, Auburn Maintenance Centre could be used for maintaining M sets. They still retain their green target plates as there is no colour allocated to Auburn depot. All 35 M sets still remain in service to this day. External Links * https://transportnsw.info/travel-info/ways-to-get-around/train/fleet-facilities/millennium-trains Accidents During the CityRail Era, M14 was involved in a collision with Endeavour carriage 2853 Trivia *Milleniums currently operate on these lines: ** ** ** ** *The Millenniums have been through a few changes throughout their lifetime: **2013 ***The CityRail logo was replaced by the Sydney Trains logo **2014 ***New "Moquette" fabric is fitted onto the seats, replacing the original blue fabric. **2015 *** Carriage 1027 was swapped with 1042 which was then changed back to 1027. * In Subway Sufers (Sydney Edition) the M set comes with a single deck version instead of double decker one in the game. * Set M1 has differences with the doors inside the carriages, with the doors coloured grey instead of white. * Set M30 held the honour of running the final revenue services for the Carlingford Line on 4 January 2020. Gallery MSetVestibule.png|Vestibule area inside a M Set MSetUpperDeck.png|Upper deck seating MSetLowerDeck.png|Lower deck seating MSetSeatingNew.png|M Set seating with new woollen "Moquette" fabric material MSetDoors.png|M Set doors opened Cityrail-millennium-M32-ext.jpg|M32 with 2003 CityRail logo MSetDrivingTrailerCar.jpg|Millennium driving trailer car (D prefix) MSetMotorCar.jpg|Millennium motor car (N prefix) See also List of Sydney Trains/NSW TrainLink fleets External Links https://transportnsw.info/travel-info/ways-to-get-around/train/fleet-facilities/millennium-trains Category:CityRail Category:Electric Trains Category:Sydney Trains Category:Sydney Trains fleet